Problem: $ {3.045 \div 0.35 = ?} $
Solution: ${0}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }35\text{ go into }{304}\text{?}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${304}\div35={8}\text{ with a remainder of }{24}$ $\text{How many times does }35\text{ go into }{245}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${245}\div35={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {3.045 \div 0.35 = 8.7} $